The Battle of Ultimate Enemy: Part 1
This is a reboot in Ben 10: Alien Unleashed, but because cannot control with Collector other Ultimatrix (Remote Control) this crossover in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD. Hypnosis The real BTUAE Ben crosstime at the thing, walked other Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit didn't not worked other can Remote Control. BTUAE Ben: Looks like you spoke too soon. Meet me at the the spot in question. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): Jetta we cannot return Remote Control. Cannot believing just cannot remote control powerful. BTUAE Ben: Remote Control? Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): We cannot music or not theme song beliving cannot. BTUAE Ben: The battlefield cannot now. Were be removed. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): Get it get out! Just appearing at the Lucubra merge with Vilgax turned into Lucubra Vilgax cannot powerful. BTUAE Ben: It's just i get it, wearing cannot now. (turning into FastTrack, but because transformation sequence) FastTrack! Lucubra Vilgax: You dare question me? Do it because I'm telling you to! I will send a boat out large enough to pick you all up. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): (using jumping at Smack Hands) A'' ''dialing of Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit revolution' of Smack ' '''Hands appears behind them, other special in ''The Battle War 'in the end FastTrack: (using speeding in second to go, and Vilgax punched FastTrack at down) Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): Let's end this. (Lucubra Vilgax a becomed body white and scolted revolution) Noooooooooooooooooo! (he's shut down) What? (and turning off at green that not transformation sequence) You can't possess me when I'm absorbing something, remember? Upgrade, wearing suit down. Upgrade (Alien Unleashed): We cannot shut down, were appearance. That because will be lost control. It cannot revolution, we cannot now. BTUAE Ben: We cannot, it can't normal, mmm. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): (picked other from Ultimatrix (Remote Control) we cannot removed) Removed, wearing teleported at more, the defeat. BTUAE Ben: Oh yeah? Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): No. BTUAE Ben: Stop that, were cannot remove control! Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit revealing powers from Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United, we cannot lost power, cannot lost control. BTUAE Ben: Stop control. (releases the portal, has summoned into Legendary Master Control) Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): I see you've accessed the new form. I also see you can't read. Using the Magic, and too mana powerful. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): Wow, we cannot revolution. (teleports them, but has into Arceus's system) System? Were can to Mirage Master's lab will has been removed Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): (walked in other Unown in multiple) Symbol, I will rule with an iron fist, literally. BTUAE Ben: Really? Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): Yes. BTUAE Ben: And he killed my brother. I will get my revenge. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit will be read: "ARCEUS, IT DID WANT USING MIRAGE FORMERLY AT THE END." when done. BTUAE Arceus (walking in): Ben Tennyson... Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): It started when the nanites went ka-pow upon the scene Transforming all the lifeforms like nothing you've ever seen But there's one lucky hombre that can make them build machines: He's Gen Rex. (stop music) BTUAE Arceus: Generator Rex? Whoa, okey, that feels weird. Suddenly, Professor Paradox appears them. Professor Paradox: Hello! Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): Went the cannot crosstime, we cannot revolution, other and alternate revolution that wearing believing. BTUAE Ben: I took Max's life for personal reasons. He killed my father. That is what made me evil. Professor Paradox: What? BTUAE Ben: I don't know. But at least it's over. (Professor Paradox using teleports back into them, but normal) Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): Hey, can back! BTUAE Ben: Omnitrix symbol. Suddenly, it will have don't removed revolution, these removed other Perodua and Proton were removed. Professor Paradox: Well, you better start running in eternity, smart guy. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): We can to lost control, we cannot revolution, we cannot lost control. Lost them, cannot revolution can lost control, we believe, cannot teleports. BTUAE Ben: We didn't know, can slide revolution, we cannot for now. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): Trust me, this beats the alternative. (called them) Six, we have back. Powered ChamAlienProfessor Paradox: Just touching that thing, aged him 60, 80 years. We've got to get him to a hospital. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): Later? (flashback) Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): Well, I had a feeling if we made a loud enough racket, he'd show up. He's get Hero of Truth and Hero of Ideals at the orb using transformation of Zekrom/Reshiram. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): That's Technoshock at Zekrom. (shows up) And then, Ultimate Technoshock at Reshiram. (Reshiram attacking Zekrom at reverted into stone, at the Orb and as statue) (flashback end) Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): She's saying we have to research; find out what that thing is. All we know so far is that it's looking for something here on the base. Evenwhile...at the Los Soledad. 23-years old Ben: What's going on? Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): Also, we cannot this alien form. (holding at Device FLX) Not today. 23-years old Ben: Saga FLX? How, to be asked transformation in Proton Saga FLX wearing suit and the robot airmaster. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): How be lost control. It powerful, cannot lost ability. This is explosion of the Lucubra Vilgax again. 23-years old Ben: Proton Saga FLX, we cannot using them. (using Device FLX at Omnitrix turned into All-Power-Trix) Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit soundding of lost control. All-Power-Trix besided Proton Saga FLX at the chest worked. 23-years old Ben: It better used it from alien form. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): How to be lost power. (electric at hands to technopathic) We beside cannot lost control, go! (Ben running them) Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): (using the Technopathic at Nanite put it on) Hey, it worked! 23-years old Ben: Galaxy Warp, we cannot now. (transformed) Charge! Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit self back at Upgrade back into normal shape, and transformed. Upchuck (Alien Unleashed): Upchuck! Charge: Ultimate Revolt! To be continued... Non-cameo Aliens *Eatle (hologram only)